xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Y-Wing Expansion Pack/@comment-94.194.220.206-20160909190054/@comment-454133-20160909201324
IMO BTL-A4 Y-Wing isn't usually impressive. Y-Wings are just not great on maneuvers. They do much better with R2 Astromech, but it's still not easy to keep a target in your sights. What BTL-A4 offers is the ability to make a weak attack with 2 dice (or 3 if you should manage to get a foe in arc at range 1), then attack with your turret, also in-arc only. Agile ships will easily shake off your primary weapon with their defense dice, and limiting your turret to in-arc is quite a bit of a loss. Turrets are powerful specifically because they can attack outside your arc, allowing you to maneuver rather freely, as long as you stay in range; otherwise they're just weak cannons. With a turret the normal arc dodging techniques don't work as well, so foes have to get out of range or hide behind obstacles (and/or have Autothrusters equipped) to survive effectively. If you could combine the title and an ion turret with Tactician or something similar it would be scary (2 stress plus whatever damage you deal, and ionized, leaving the ship vulnerable to allies getting behind it for multiple turns), but Y-Wings lack Crew slots. So I'd recommend going without the title unless you have something specific in mind that's cool. Turret thoughts: The Twin Laser Turret is a nice weapon for a Y-Wing, but you have to keep foes from getting into range 1 or you won't be able to target them with it. It's a good weapon to continually chip away at a target's HP, because it's hard to avoid taking damage from it, and its two shots might do better than a normal 3-dice attack against evasive foes. It's also the only non-primary turret that can target range 3 (everything else is 1-2). However, that "donut hole" at range 1 can be real trouble, so keep that in mind while maneuvering. In fact, you can count on foes trying to get into range 1 and take down your y-wing; it has a lot of health, so use your other ships to exploit the opponent when he does this. Blaster turret requires spending a focus token to fire, so it can't be used if you're stressed and can't focus, or someone steals/removes the token. And you can't use the same focus token to modify your attack dice (it's already spent to fire). One way around this is pairing with a buddy who can give you tokens or let you spend theirs, such as Garven (X-Wing), Kyle (HWK), Esege (K-Wing), etc. With 360 degree fire and 3 dice, a blaster turret becomes pretty decent with extra focus tokens. Dorsal turret is very simple -- you roll 2 dice, or 3 at range 1. It's kind of like having a 2-dice primary turret weapon, but it's shorter range and technically counts as a secondary weapon. I recommend it for someone new to turrets, as it's not hard to work with and is almost as good as a blaster turret, more-or-less. It may be often better because you keep your focus token for modifying dice, and you don't need support from other ships to get the most out of it (just fly into range 1 for max dice; range 2 is okay too). Autoblaster is very potent because your opponent can't use defense dice or his tokens (focus/evade) to block the hits, so it's able to cut right through the defenses of agile/evasive ships and burn them down. BUT it only fires if you manage to be in range 1. If you don't manage to close the distance, you don't fire. It could be very helpful to pair with R2 Astromech and a high pilot skill (basically Horton, even though his pilot ability doesn't mesh at all with autoblaster), so foes don't just range-dodge you with their speed and/or boost/barrel roll. Actually the same advice could apply to TLTs -- make sure you can keep them at the right range. Finally, Ion Cannon Turret only chips at the enemy, like half a TLT. Instead of attacking twice, your first attack ionizes the ship if it hits. This could really disable it if it's pointing the wrong way, for example. This is one of the few turrets I would consider pairing with the title, but it's still probably way better staying 360-degree. This goes great with allies that like to get behind a target and blast it out of existance while it can't zoom away or k-turn to shoot back. Ion tokens also disable any effects that trigger "when you reveal your maneuver", such as Navigator, laying most types of bombs, etc. However, the ionized target can still boost/barrel roll. And large ships require 2 ion tokens to disable. If you're unsure, my recommendation is probably dorsal or TLT, as they're very simple and effective, allowing you to fly relatively freely and even accrue stress without much concern. Ion turrets are also effective for helping allies take advantage of a target, depending on the role you'd like to play. You might also consider equipping a torpedo and a Targeting Astromech, which would let you pull off a surprise heavy hit when you do manage to get them in arc (and it could help cover the range your turret doesn't). However, it's fine to stick with your turret and save the points for other ships. I hope that helps!